


Waiting For You

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan, Baker and Photographer AU. Killian Jones, infamous photographer meets Emma Swan, up and coming baker. Things might go well, if only she can let down her walls and avoid her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Victim

Chapter 1:

"Morning sunshine! Found another victim. I think you'll be pleased. See you on the corner! ;)" Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend, and co-workers text. Every day it was the same thing, and every "victim" was just another guy her friend wanted to set her up with. It didn't matter to Ruby that they were nearly late opening the shop because of this, it mattered to Emma, but her hyperactive friend was too happy about this to care. Emma expected to see a well dressed guy, most likely in a suit, a briefcase in hand, and sandy blonde hair standing next to her friend as she rounded the corner. However, when Emma walked the familiar steps around that corner her jaw nearly dropped. Ruby was standing next to a tall, dark haired, blue eyed, man, just Emma's type. Not to mention that even though his back was to her, she could tell he was attractive. "Em! This is Killian Jones, he's Victor's best friend." Emma swallowed nervously before he turned around, when he did it was a whole different set of shock waves that coursed through her body. Ruby smiled successfully and Emma just narrowed her eyes slightly, glancing at the man who literally described sex on legs, before she gathered her composure and smiled politely. "Hi Killian, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake his and she noticed his were slightly rough, like he worked with his hands a lot. She couldn't help but give him a quick once over and was a tiny bit pleased with what she saw. He wasn't wearing a suit, but casual clothes, and he had a camera slung over his shoulder. The leather pants were slightly disturbing, but Emma didn't mind all that much. "It's a pleasure." Oh god. He had an accent. Not just any kind of accent, the most perfect accent-from-a romance-movie accent. Emma turned to slowly glare at Ruby who looked quite pleased with herself. "Right. Well, I'm sorry if Ruby made you any promise of any kind. But that won't be happening." Emma turned back to face Mr Sex-on-Legs. "That's a shame lass, I was hoping you'd want to model for me." Emma stared at him in slight shock. He wanted her...to model for him?! "Sorry, I don't do photos." The alarm on her watch went off thankfully. "Shit. Ruby we have to go! We are not going to be late opening the shop because of you!" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, boss. Hey Killian, tell Victor that he can bring you by the house late-" Emma grabbed Ruby by the arm and pulled her down the street, leaving the chuckling perfection behind her. “Slow down feisty pants, tell me what you think.” Ruby begged, forcing Emma to a stop. “Ruby.” Emma both warned and groaned at the same time. Ruby ignored it of course, but didn’t say anything else, instead she stored away the questions for later when she glanced at her watch. “We’re late!”

oOoOo

“I thought I told you to stop setting me up!" Ruby waved her hand dismissively, almost as if those words had never been spoken. "I'm not setting you up, I just invited Victor and Killian over for a movie night." Emma rolled her eyes. "Look, Ru. I get it. You like Victor, but I'm not ready for this." Her arms were crossed against her chest, a defensive notion she'd picked up on over the years. "Em, all I'm saying is that you better be ready since they're both waiting for us." She smiled and Emma nearly groaned. She'd just gotten home from a long day at the bakery, not exactly in the mood for a movie night, when Ruby had told her they had guests over. Emma didn't want a relationship, or even friends, she wanted to focus on baking and further her career. "Fine, stay in here all night if you want to, but just know that he's most definitely interested in you." Ruby sauntered out of the room, giving Emma the choice to stay where she was, and Emma did just that. She pulled out a chair, sat with her legs criss-crossed and glanced over the photos of her most recent creations. Her bakery wasn't largely known yet, but that didn't stop her from putting her all into it. She and Ruby started it from the ground up, and while it had been touch and go for a little bit, they managed to get it on it's feet and now they maintain a steady stream of business. Crap! It's nearly time for the rent of the building to be paid. A few hundred receipts and papers later, Emma was frowning, completely forgetting about the others in their apartment. "That's not right..." She mumbled quietly, checking different things because something didn't add up. Ruby better not be giving things to Victor for free again. "A frown doesn't suit you love." The chair was pulled out across from her and she glanced up to see Victors friend. "Hm?" She asked, her words momentarily forgotten as she tried to figure out the mess she had created. "I said, a frown doesn't suit you." He repeated, dropping one word from his sentence. Emma didn't know if it was reflex, or just a common thing. "How come you aren't watching the movie?" She found herself asking, and he seemed grateful for the question. "Well...Victor and Ruby were...how do you American's put it? Sucking face?" His accent alone was sexy as hell, but when he smiled Emma was able to see two dimples, though small, they were still there. God damn him. He's near perfection. "Huh. Well, I wouldn't put it past her. She is Ruby." She muttered, before looking over everything again. "What are you doing there love?" There it was again. Maybe it was just a British thing. "Work stuff." Wow Emma, way to be an adult. He chuckled lightly, sending a wave of relief through her. Before anything else could be said, Emma's phone rang. "Hello?" Her voice slightly curious. "Hellooo?" No answer. "Huh, guess not." She hung up. "My apologies love, but I assume that if one doesn't wish to speak with you, they are rather stupid." Emma stared at Killian for about five seconds before she let out a giggle. "You're very strange." He moved closer to her and her pulse quickened. "You enjoy that though, don't you darling?" She rolled her eyes, trying to keep her breathing normal. "You wish, I find it-" There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Emma called, both grateful and upset about being interrupted. He was getting too close to her, literally. She stood up, walking to the door, Killian following slightly until he was standing in the doorway of their kitchen. "Emma!" Killian could see her whole demeanor change at the sound of this mans voice. Her shoulders slumped slightly, her hands were clenched at her sides but she made no move to open the door. "Emma!" The voice called through the door again, but she spun around and walked away. There were tears in her eyes as she went. 

oOoOo

"Where exactly are we headed lass?" God he was annoying. "I have something to do." Emma replied with strained causality, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "Your hands tell me otherwise darling." Again with the nicknames. Who the hell does he think he is? "The less you know the better." She replied, this time frustration was evident in her voice. "Ruby seems to think you need to be protected, that tells me that you are in a much more dangerous situation than you are letting on love." That one was the worst. Just because Ruby was worried about our visitor was no reason to force her to bring Killian along. "I don't need protecting, I can handle myself. God knows I've been doing that for too long." The last part was a mumble, but with the way he frowned she could gamble that he heard. The rest of the car ride was silent and when they pulled up in front of a small house she had to lay down the rules. "Whatever you do, just stay in the car. Please." She was nearly begging him, and despite not knowing him too well, she knew he would listen. It was just a feeling. "As you wish." He replied and she hopped out of her car, trying not to run to the front door. She hesitated, lifting her hand to knock slowly on the door. "Emma! It's been a while!" She smiled at David and Mary Margaret. "Who's that in the car?" Emma resisted rolling her eyes. "That is a friend. Have you heard from Regina?" Good evasion tactics. They'll never notice. Emma was really curious since her friends sister was on a cruise with her new boyfriend. "Not yet. She isn't going to be back for two more months I'm afraid." David replied and Emma bit her lip. "Okay, well...I'm going out for a drink, or several. Did you want to come?" They shook their heads. "Something happen?" Emma nodded slowly. "I had a visitor today. One that..." She stepped away, towards the car, the feeling of wanting to talk dissolving as her walls automatically popped up and they didn't call her back. "Oh! Emma!" Mary Margaret called when she opened the car door. "Happy birthday! Have fun!" She climbed into the car. "It's your birthday?" It was at that moment that Emma began to wish Killian Jones didn't exist. "Sadly, yes it is." She didn't know why she was answering him, or why she didn't kick him out of the car right then. Perhaps it was his accent or his brilliantly handsome looks. Don't get attached Emma, he's not going to be around long. "Sadly? I hope I'm not mistaken, but aren't birthdays a day of celebration?" She nodded. "Probably for a regular person, but-" She shook her head as if shaking off the thought. He didn't press it, which surprised her, but didn't bother her. She just wished they would be at the bar soon.

oOoOo

“I didnt know you could drink so much love.” Emma giggled as he put her in the passenger side of her car. "Thas nuthin." She slurred while he climbed in, putting the keys in the ignition and starting the car. "Vroom." She muttered before she giggled again. "That was nothing? What do you mean love?" She rolled her eyes then seemed to regret doing so since she blinked a couple times. "I've been worse." If he hadn't been driving he would've stared at her. "Seriously?" She nodded slowly. "Much worse. The day that Neal..." She stopped mid sentence yet again and Killian resisted the urge to groan. "Who's Neal?" She didn't answer. "Was he the man who was at the door earlier love?" Still no answer. He glanced over to see her playing with her shoelaces. Bloody hell was she even listening to him? "Broken..." She mumbled as they stopped at a red light. "What's that darling?" She looked at him, her eyes full of fear and sadness. "'M broken." Then she passed out. Killian let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He'd only just met this woman and she'd already told him a secret, though it was clear by the way she reacted to things and shut down on others that she was broken. He'd pretty much guessed already but didn't want to bring it up. Once he pulled up in front of the house she shared with Ruby he took his cellphone from his pocket and snapped a picture of her peaceful sleeping face. He needed something to remember her by in case she never wanted to see him again. After that was done he walked around, pulled her out of the car and picked her up bridal style. "Jones?" She muttered her eyes fluttering. "Go to sleep." He replied and she didn't need to be told twice. He knocked on the door quickly, she was too light, it didn't seem healthy. "Hey! Oh." Ruby's face went from happy to sad in the span of five seconds. "Here, bring her this way." He followed Ruby down the hall and into a bedroom, where he carefully placed the unconscious Emma on a bed and closed the door behind him. "When did she pass out?" Ruby asked and he shrugged. "Not sure how long ago. But she woke up when I got her out of the car." Ruby nodded slowly. "Yeah, she's a light sleeper...it was her way of-" She stopped herself, scooping her red hair into a ponytail. "Not my story to tell." She finished and Killian nodded in understanding. "As far as first dates go...I'd have to say this would've been the strangest." Ruby opened her mouth to speak but Killian cut her off, making his way to the door. "Can you get her to call me in the morning, just to let me know if she's okay." Ruby nodded as he began to make his way down the short path to his car. "Killian!" She called after him and he spun around. "Don't give up on her. Please?" He frowned slightly. "I haven't seen her that happy since...well, it's been a really long time." He remembered her saying she was broken, and her reaction to the voice at the door, perhaps that was the last time she was happy. "Just don't give up on her, no matter how hard she pushes you away." He grinned. "I won't. She's got an interesting story I would much like to hear. I'm not going anywhere until I do." With that he bade Ruby goodnight, climbed into his car and let out a sigh. He could still feel her in his arms, smell her perfume in the air, and it was making him want to stride back into that house and wait until she woke up. He liked her, that much was clear to him. She interested him and obviously there was hurt there. Something to overcome, much like himself, but was she willing? He groaned slightly as he started his car. What the bloody hell has he gotten himself into?


	2. Shit. Shitshitshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mention of suicide/suicide attempt. Not in detail, but still mentioned.

Chapter 2:

Emma sat up, stretching and flinching at the brightness of the sun. Thankfully she didn't get hangovers, otherwise she might never drink again. She definitely had over her limit since all she remembers was being in the bar. Wait, that's not right. She remembers startling blue eyes looking at her with concern, and a whispered name. His name. Jones. Shit. She probably passed out, which means he probably carried her into the house, which means she probably woke up somewhat and she probably said his name. Shit. Shitshitshit. All Emma could do now, was hope that she didn't say anything embarrassing. Well...it's not like she had to see him again either. So it wouldn't matter right? She smiled to herself as her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. 

"Morning sunshine and rainbows!" She rolled her eyes. 

"Ruby, seriously stop calling me that." She heard a sigh on the other end. 

"Whatever. Listen sunshine, I'm going away with Vic for the weekend, I'll be back Sunday night. Since we have today off we're leaving now. Will you be able to handle yourself while I'm gone?" Emma rolled her eyes again. Three days without anyone to bother her? Please. 

"Ruby, I'm gonna be fine. I could always call David or Mary Margaret if I need anything. Go have fun." She could almost hear the relief in Ruby's voice. 

"Oh! I forgot, Killian said he was going to be stopping by this afternoon." Emma's heart sped up by the sound of his name. 

"Why?" She asked, trying not to sound curious. 

"You so like him. Anyways, he said he wanted to ask you something and I asked him to check in on you." Another eye roll. "I can practically hear you rolling your eyes Ems. Your new boy toy will be there around four. If you aren't there I gave him a key and full permission to ransack your room, so you better not avoid him." She narrowed her eyes. "Anyways, gotta go Ems! Have fun with Killian! Be safe! Use protection!" Emma hung up the phone. She could practically hear Ruby laughing as she dropped her phone on the night-table and stood up to have a shower. Ruby better not have set her up on a date, or she was going to be hella pissed.

oOoOo

Emma was baking. It's what she did when she was stressed and it was too early for alcohol. She'd already made cookies and as the brownies were baking she took the cookies to the man who lived next door. He had a young girl who's favorite food was Emma's cookies. "Grace! Emma brought you cookies!" That's all Jefferson needed to yell, because a second later his daughter Grace was at the door with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks Emma!" Her face lit up when she saw that they were in the shape of unicorns and princesses. "Daddy look! Emma made magic cookies!" They thanked her and then Emma made her way back to her house. 

"Emma Swan bakes cookies for little girls?" There was a noise that followed those words and when she looked to see Killian with his camera raised she knew it had to be that. 

"Yes, I do it all the time. You're early." She was trying not to blush or look him directly in the eyes. "And don't take pictures of me." She added as an afterthought, god knows how horrible those would turn out. 

"Why not my dearest Swan?" Oh. He wants to play the name game. Okay. 

"Because I might be forced to cut off the hand that holds the camera, Jones." He narrowed his eyes slowly, but otherwise said nothing. 

"You gonna let me in? Ruby gave me a key but I would prefer to be a gentleman and be invited inside." Damn his accent, it kept catching her off guard. 

"Fine. Though I don't know why your bothering..." She mumbled the last part as the walked through the door and he chuckled quietly. It was a rather lovely sound. "Still baking?" He inquired and she nodded once, heading towards the kitchen. He followed her slowly, but not too slow. She pulled the brownies out of the oven just as he walked into the kitchen. Emma raised an eyebrow when she noticed he was watching her closely, and by watching her she means appreciating her figure. Before she could touch on that subject though her phone rang again. "Ruby, seriously." She muttered but when she saw that it wasn't Ruby a light frown dusted her face. 

"Hello?" It looked like the same number that called her last night. 

"Emma? Don't hang up!" She paled, her fist clenching slightly. 

"Why the hell not?" She hissed and Killian straightened up, his face serious. 

"Because you still love me. Listen to me, I'm sorry." She laughed humourlessly. 

"Right. Okay. You're sorry for what Neal? Sorry for hurting me? Sorry for cheating on me?" Her voice had a dangerous tone to it, one that told a story all in itself. "Sorry for luring me into a false sense of security? Sorry for lying to me? Sorry for abandoning me? What the hell are you sorry for Neal because there's a whole lot!" He didn't say anything. "I meant this the first time. And I mean it now. Stay the hell away from me. If you ever, ever, come to my house again, I will phone the police." She hung up the phone, slamming it onto the counter and running a hand through her hair, forgetting that Killian Jones was still there. 

"Are you alright love?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. 

"Yeah." He narrowed his eyes, but her voice was guarded and he didn't press it. She turned back to the cupboards, deciding that she was going to decorate the brownies, when she heard the sound of a camera shutter. 

"Jones!" She turned around to see him standing closer then she expected, causing her to take a step back. Sadly there wasn't anywhere to step to and she hit the counter. He still had his camera raised, a mischievous smile on his face as his blue eyes danced, and he took another step towards her. “Jones.” She warned but he ignored her. She was finding it hard to breathe now, wanting so desperately to close the space between them. Wait, where did that thought come from? Slowly he moved until there wasn’t any space between them, his eyes never once leaving her face and his camera now out of her line of sight. Her heart was racing and breathing was becoming increasingly difficult so she lifted her hand to push him away but failed once she felt the fabric beneath her fingers. Automatically closing her fingers around the collar of his jacket. Son of a bitch. She nearly jumped when his lips lightly brushed against hers and as Emma was about to pull him in, there was a knock at the door. He sighed and stepped away enough for her to move around him, she took a calming breath and then made her way to the door, opening it slowly. 

“Emma? Daddy said to come here if there was a problem.” Grace’s voice was shaking and Emma immediately bent down to her level. 

“Grace? What happened?” Grace was only six years old, but Emma had known her dad for seven years, they were somewhat close. It devastated him when his wife died, Grace was only two at the time, and he’s had problems ever since. “Gracie. Tell me what happened.” She sniffled, tears on her face. 

“Daddy went into the bathroom after you left, and I was eating my cookies. But then I wanted to play a game, so I went to get him and he wasn’t moving.” She heard a slight gasp from behind her but this wasn’t the first time this has happened. She quickly pulled out her cellphone and called an ambulance before scooping Grace up and heading next door. 

“Okay Gracie, wheres Maliumpkin?” Grace had a favourite stuffed mouse, and when these events occurred she needed it. The ambulance arrived just in time and they carted Jefferson off, it had almost been too late. Mary Margaret and David arrived, as Emma had called them. “Okay Gracie, you remember Uncle Dave?” She nodded, squeezing Maliumpkin tighter to her. “Alright, they’re going to take you with them and you’re going to see your dad. I promise.” She nodded again her lip trembling slightly. “You know what kid? I’ll make you a cake. How about that?” Emma poked Grace’s nose and she giggled. 

“Unicorn?” Grace asked and Emma smiled slightly.

“Sure.” She stood up and turned to Mary Margaret as David scooped up Grace. 

“I see you still have your friend with you.” Emma’s face reddened. 

“Shut up! Just take care of her okay? And call me when he wakes up.” Mary Margaret smiled slightly and nodded, climbing into the car. Emma waited to turn around until they disappeared from her line of sight. Then she turned around and re-entered her house. 

oOoOo

“You’re good with children.” It was a statement, or an observation, but she nodded. Emma turned away from Killian as she collected the ingredients for the cake. 

“I had to be.” She mumbled, letting her guard down for a moment. 

“You had to be?” He inquired, moving into her line of sight. Her guard went up right away. “Why do you do that?” He asked and she turned to see him right next to her. 

“Jesus Killian! Do you ever make any noise?” He chuckled lightly and she tried not to smile, but she could feel the corners of her mouth twitching. No. She can’t do this. It won’t work out. “Should’ve been a ninja rather than a photographer.” She pointed out turning away from him again. She wanted to kiss him, more then they had earlier, but she couldn’t let that happen. 

“So she can joke.” Without looking at him she could sense a grin in his voice. “I was beginning to think you didn’t have a sense of humour love.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Why? Cause I’ve known you for twenty-four hours and I hadn’t made a joke?” Her back was still to him. 

“Something like that.” He mumbled. She jumped when she felt his hand brush against his arm. 

“What are you still doing here anyways?” She asked, suddenly realizing he’d been there for a while. 

“Ruby asked me to be. Not to mention I wanted to spend some time with you darling.” He replied simply and she turned to look at him, her eyes searching his for anything indicating that was a lie, but she found nothing. 

“Hm.” She turned away, feeling heat rising to her cheeks. Emma tried to fight it as she tied her hair up so she could begin on the cake, but from his light chuckle she could assume she didn’t do so well. “I should kick you out.” She muttered angrily earning another laugh. 

“Then why don’t you love?” Maybe because she didn’t want to? Wait…why not? She needed a distraction and fast. 

“You ever make a cake before?” She asked, turning to see him shake his head slightly. “Then you can help out.” She finished, having an excuse for him to stay. 

“If you wanted me to stay, you could just say so darling.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Do you want to bake the damn cake or not?” His smile was evil and she almost regretted asking. 

“Don’t be so feisty love.” He murmured and she sighed. 

“Just, wash your hands.” He did as she asked returning from the sink a moment later. 

“Done.” He held his hands out, a playful smile decorating his face. Emma rolled her eyes, mentally smacking herself because this was possibly the worst idea she’s ever had. 

oOoOo

“Jones! Seriously!?” Emma complained as she wiped flour off of her face. 

“You look rather pale Swan, are you feeling okay?” She narrowed her eyes at him as he laughed. As much as she didn’t want to stoop to his level, Emma simply couldn’t resist and she retaliated. His hair was white with flour, his face covered and she giggled. Emma Swan actually giggled. 

“I’m perfectly fine Old Man…white’s a good colour on you.” She was grinning now, but he just scooped up more flour and dumped it directly on her head. He was grinning too, but it made her heart stop momentarily. How could he possibly look like that!? It's completely unfair that one is so attractive. Emma covered both her hands in flour before placing them momentarily on his chest, laughing when she pulled them away...a little reluctantly but she'll never admit that. 

"Really love? How mature of you." She wrinkled her nose and realized she was having fun. She's pretty sure he could see her come to that realization but he just dumped more flour on her. She was nearly covered head to toe, and although it would require her to go shopping she went with it. She scooped up the bag and before he could protest, and since he was already on the ground having tripped in an attempt to escape, Emma dumped it all on his head. She couldn't hold back the hysterical laughter that followed since he looked shocked, upset and confused all at once. 

"I win." She announced through her giggles and then calmed down enough to see the mess they had made. "We really should clean this up..." She muttered, more to herself then to him. 

"Right you are love. Hand up?" She narrowed her eyes slightly, but slipped her hand into his to help him up. She didn't anticipate the fact that he was going to tug on her hand and pull her down with him. In her defense, she was too distracted by the look in his eyes. 

"Killian!" Emma groaned and his eyes sparkled with devilish plans. 

"So first name basis are we?" She rolled her eyes, moving to stand but he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him. 

"Jones. Let me go." He sighed, but didn't let her go. "Why don't you just let yourself have fun Emma?" He released her and she knew her face was red as she moved to stand. 

"Let's clean up." She mumbled, pathetically avoiding the question. A little while later they had managed to mostly clean up the kitchen, now just a matter of themselves. They had mostly dusted themselves off, but there were a few spots they each missed. Without meaning to Emma stretched up on her toes and dusted flour out if his hairline. When she realized when she'd done, she felt a flush creep up her neck. "You missed some.." She mumbled and he grinned at her, his eyes lighting up. 

"So did you." He reached over and she froze as he lightly traced his thumb just under her bottom lip, it lingered for a moment longer than needed but then he smiled at her and she just blinked. Shut down Emma, he's getting too close. 

"I have to go to the store." She blurted out and his smile faded for a second before it returned. 

"Shall I accompany you love?" Say no. 

"Sure." Emma you're really stupid. "I just have to get my wallet..." Before he could say anything she ran down the hallway and shut her bedroom door, locking herself in her bedroom and pulling out her cellphone. "Come on." She whispered. 

"Hi, you've reached the voicemail for Ruby, your jewel in the sky. Leave a message and I'll decide if you're worth answering!" Emma rolled her eyes at the message but waited for the beep. 

"Ru? Why the hell didn't you answer? Isn't this thing practically stuck to your hand?! Anyways...hey. It's Emma. Call me as soon as you get this. I need to talk to you." Then she hung up. Taking a deep breath Emma exited her bathroom, grabbed her wallet then left her room. She jumped when he appeared behind her. 

"You alright darling?" She spun around to glare at him. 

"Stop scaring the shit out of me Jones! Seriously!" His eyes were dancing and his face held the ghost of a smile. 

"Alright love, I apologize." She rolled her eyes. 

"Let's just go. I have a cake to bake." He nodded slowly, moving to the front door and holding it open for her. 

"After you, fair maiden." She raised an eyebrow and his camera flew up, snapping a picture before she could protest. 

"I'm going to treasure these." He grinned and Emma rolled her eyes. 

"Why would anyone treasure a picture of me?" She hadn't meant to say it, but she did. He gave her a curious look but she just headed out the door. "If you aren't in the car I'm going to leave you here. I'm beginning to regret allowing you to come." She heard a light chuckle as she climbed into the drivers side, then the door opened and he was beside her. "Damn. I was hoping I could leave you behind." She muttered playfully, turning on the car. 

"So cold love, you'll warm up to me eventually. After all, you can't resist my charm can you?" She giggled at that. 

"Right. Okay." Was her reply and after that she didn't answer a single thing he said.


	3. Shopping, Neal, and Other Fun Activities

Chapter 3:

"Swan can you buy this? Pleeeassssee?" She gritted her teeth, trying hard not to swear at him since there was a mother with a small child nearby. 

"For the last time Jones, no." He narrowed his eyes at her. 

"But why not darling?" She sighed. 

"Jones, you're no better then the five year old over there. Now put it back, or I'll..." She hesitated, thinking of a threat perfect for him. But she couldn't come up with any that wouldn't embarrass her, so she answered with a childish response. "I'll never talk to you again." He stared at her. 

"I doubt you'd be capable of that Swan." The mother chuckled quietly but Emma just moved passed him and grabbed some extra ingredients and things she could use. When he disappeared a moment later Emma sighed, rubbing her eyes lightly so as not to disturb her contacts. With everything they've been through today she's surprised they lasted this long. 

"I know how you feel. My husband was the same way when we started dating." The woman said and Emma shook her head. 

"No. We're not-I mean we aren't-It's not like that-no." She sputtered and the lady smiled. 

"Really? With the way you two look at each other and talk to each other I just assumed." Emma frowned slightly, but shook her head again.

"No...it's not like that. Wait what do you mean the way we look at each other?" Emma was curious now, and the lady smiled slightly. 

"Well, to be honest, it's the exact same way my husband looks at me, it's called the lovestruck look." Emma's mouth fell open slightly but before she could reply, Killian had returned. 

"Close your mouth love, your going to catch a fly." She glared at him. 

"Ugh. Shut up!" She smacked him in the shoulder and he smiled at her. 

"So mean to me, lass. I wish you would just face how you feel." She rolled her eyes, a light blush tinting her cheeks. The lady was trying not to listen in, but was still watching them closely. "Anything you need help with love?" He asked and Emma glanced down at the things in her basket. 

"Yeah actually. The only thing left is flour, since someone decided to-" 

"If I recall, I wasn't the one who emptied the bag love."

"Just get me the damn flour Jones." His eyes were dancing again with devilish delight, but he did as she requested. 

"Don't miss me too much." She glared at him. “

Don't worry. I won't miss you at all." He disappeared and Emma finished collecting the things off the shelf. 

"Momma! Cookie!" Emma smiled slightly as the mother rolled her eyes. 

"If you ever want to stop by for some fresh baked cookies, I own a bakery a block or so away. Were usually open Monday to Friday. Oh, I'm Emma by the way." The lady smiled slightly. 

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind, and I'm Zelena." A small smile and then Emma had to wait. "Does he visit often?" Zelena was a curious lady, who obviously didn't care they were strangers. 

"Why?" Emma asked Zelena, her wavy red hair being pulled into a ponytail. 

"Well...he's not so hard on the eyes." She mumbled in response and Emma nodded slightly, surprised when she felt a pang of jealousy strike her. 

"That's true." She muttered and as soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted it...mainly because he was back and he had heard her reply. 

"Glad you think so love. You aren't so bad yourself." She groaned, turning to face him. 

"Shut up." She turned back to the lady. "It was nice meeting you. Please, feel free to come by the bakery any time." The lady nodded and Emma walked away, not even caring if Killian followed. Okay that was a lie. She totally cared. 

"Emma?" She froze in her tracks causing Killian to walk into her. 

"Sorry love." He mumbled before he caught sight of her face. Emma clenched her fist as they were approached by a man she knew all too well. 

"Funny running into you here." He glanced at her basket and frowned slightly before glancing between them. "Tell me you aren't still following that shitty dream of yours." She nodded stiffly. 

"I am." She replied curtly and he laughed. 

"Emma, when are you going to realize that you're not good enough to make it?" Her knuckles were turning white and she could feel blood being drawn where her nails were digging into her skin. 

"She will make it." Killian interjected and they both turned to look at him surprised. 

"And you are?" The man asked. 

"Killian Jones." No handshake. 

"Neal Cassidy." No wonder Emma shuts down. Is he the reason she said she was broken? 

"Well as nice as it has been seeing you again Neal, we have to get back home." Putting emphasis on the we, she slipped her hand into Killian's, sending shocks of electricity up her arm and earning a confused stare from him and a glare from Neal. 

"Whatever. I'll see you around Ems." Her hand tightened around Killian's and she just nodded, waiting until he was out of sight before her whole body relaxed and she made to pull her hand away. 

"Wait." He muttered and she stared at him in surprise, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "He might return. Come on, let's go pay." He pulled her to the cashier where she paid for her things and then they left the store. She glanced down at their still joined hands in both curiosity and fear. She was beginning to feel again, and that wasn't something she wanted to do. "Here." Killian lifted their joined hands once they reached her car and flipped hers over, examining her palm. "You cut yourself." She frowned, obviously not realizing how hard she clenched her fist. 

"I'm fine. It can wait till we get home." He nodded slowly, tracing his fingers lightly over hers and sending shivers up her spine before he dropped her hand and they climbed into her car. Emma was trying hard not to blush, but it became increasingly difficult when she realized she wanted to hold his hand again. She wanted to feel his fingers laced through hers and she couldn't figure out why. 

oOoOo

"And that, Mr Jones, is how you bake a cake." Emma smiled as she placed it in the oven and he rolled his eyes. "So, I guess I should thank you for earlier...just for going along with it." She mumbled, moving to lean against the counter next to him. 

"What's that love?" She narrowed her eyes at him, heat rising to her cheeks. 

"I said thank you." Her voice was slightly louder than before. 

"For what?" He seemed puzzled and she rolled her eyes. 

"For saying what you did, and for going along with me at the store. You didn't have to, but you did. So thank you." She let her walls down for a moment, she just had to. He deserved to at least know why. 

"I meant it love. But if you don't mind, would you please explain about him?" She glanced down at her fingers, fiddling with them until his hands slid over and ceased their movements. "You don't have to tell me love, I understand." Emma looked him in the eyes and could see that he truly did understand. He had a haunted look, like he's been broken too. 

"Neal was a classmate in school...he was too kind, too generous, and I trusted him blindly. It was the first time anyone had ever loved me, growing up like I did...it wasn't something I'd known before. I hadn't realized he was toxic, until he abandoned me in the middle of nowhere when I questioned him about someone I thought was my friend. It turns out he'd been sleeping with her as well." He squeezed her hands slightly but she avoided his eyes. "He was a liar and I can't let myself be fooled again." She pulled her hands free stared at the ground. She didn't want to look up and see the pity and sadness etched into his face. She wanted him to go since she was becoming too attached and she didn't want to be hurt anymore. 

"How did you grow up? All these pictures I've seen around here are of Ruby and her family, or current pictures of you. But I've seen none of you." She turned away from him slightly, her arms crossing over her chest. 

"I don't have a family." She mumbled, hesitating but deciding against elaborating. 

"That's just another thing we have in common then love." Emma glanced at him in surprise. "Enough talk about this, tell me about your work." She wanted to know, but she didn't press it, since that would be another conversation she didn't want to have. 

"Well...I don't know what there is to tell you. Ruby and I started the bakery from the ground up, it was hard going at first, but we've managed to get it running. We keep a steady business now, which is fantastic." She smiled and then heard a camera shutter noise. 

"You look so happy, I couldn't resist. Sorry love." She didn't say anything. 

"Let me see." She mumbled quietly and he stared at her. "I...I want to see if your photos are any good. If you'll let me, I'd like to see it." He took a step closer, sealing the gap between them and she stood up on her tiptoes slightly, her hand holding onto his shoulder for support as she glanced at the photo displayed on his camera. He was a surprisingly fantastic photographer as the picture showered her golden hair in a brilliant light, her face was lit up and exited, it was like a photo right out of a magazine.She wouldn't have recognized that as her, it looked like a professional photo. "Wow." She breathed and he smiled shyly, reaching up with his right hand to scratch behind his ear. 

"It's not that great love, I mean...it doesn't have the best lighting or anything..." His cheeks were tinted with pink and Emma giggled slightly, reaching up to pull his hand away from his ear. Her face reddened at the simple gesture she made unintentionally but she tried to fight it. 

"It's amazing." She whispered, smiling at the way his face lit up. He locked their fingers of their other hand together as he stood in front of her. He was really close. 

"Have dinner with me tonight." She hesitated, but couldn't disagree. 

"Okay." She mumbled quietly, bringing a smile to both of their faces. Her skin was tingling where he touched and she didn't care when he bent down to kiss her, she couldn’t resist stretching up slightly to meet him halfway. But...a few inches away from making contact and before anything else could be done, the timer went off and her attention was diverted to the cake.

oOoOo

"Again?! Seriously!? Jerk." She muttered angrily as Killian wiped leftover icing on her face. She'd just finished putting the cake in a container when she heard the camera go off, so she turned around to tell him off, only to come face to face with a hand covered in icing. 

“Just admit you enjoy it darling.” She rolled her eyes wiping off the icing quickly. 

“I do not enjoy that Killian.” She put emphasis on his name and he smirked at her. “Seriously, you aren’t any better then a child.” Emma mumbled but he just chuckled in response. 

“You missed a spot Emma.” The way her name rolled off his tongue so easily sent shivers up her spine. She lifted her finger to wipe it away but he grabbed her hand when she went to wash it off. Before she could protest, he licked it off her finger, his twinkling eyes never leaving hers. She froze for a second, her face reddening, but then she managed to gain control again and she pulled her finger away. 

“I have to go drop this off with Grace and check in on whats happening.” She stated after a moment of silence. “…You can come if you want, but you have to behave yourself.” He smiled impishly. 

"You're inviting me?" She rolled her eyes, pulling her hair out of the ponytail. 

"I'd prefer to know that you aren't wreaking havoc in my house, so yeah. I'm asking you to come with me." Killian lifted his hand to twirl a strand of her hair around his finger, before he grinned at her. 

"Fair point." Her contacts were beginning to bug her eyes, so she excised herself for a second, returning with her glasses on. 

"Sorry, my contacts were bothering me." Emma grabbed her keys and phone and the scooped up the small cake container. It would last Grace three or four days, and there was enough for her dad as well. As they were headed out the door Emma dialed David's number. "Hey David, it's Emma." She smiled slightly. "How's Jeff? I figured...we're bringing Grace's cake over now, are you home?" Killian's lips twitched as Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes David, I said we. No! God! If you don't behave I'll phone Mary Margaret!" She unlocked her car, the phone still pressed to her ear as they climbed in. "Thank you. We'll see you soon." Another pause. "God damn you. Good. Bye. David." She pulled her phone away from her ear as a voice could still be heard just before she hung up. "Sorry, sometimes he thinks he's my father or something. Honestly." She handed Killian the cake to hold and they headed off. 

oOoOo

Emma sighed as she sat down at Nolan's kitchen table, handing a frozen pack to Killian. "I'm sorry..." She didn't know what to say since what had just occurred was unusual for everyone. 

"It's perfectly alright love, a black eye is nothing." He smiled, wincing slightly when the cold touched his face. 

"Still, David shouldn't have punched you. I don't care what was said, or why he even got the urge to do so, it wasn't proper." He stared at her and she moved her hand to his free one and tangled their fingers together. 

"So I'm sorry that he's marked up your face." Slowly Emma lifted her eyes to his, curiosity and another emotion reflected in their blue depths. "Looks like we aren't going to get that dinner either. Things keep interrupting us, it might be a sign." She mumbled, half hoping he would disagree. 

"Well lucky for you I've never been one to believe in such things." He leaned forwards until their noses were touching, her hands holding onto his shirt as her breath caught in her throat. 

"Me either." She managed to get out before she closed the gap between them. She could feel one of his hands tangle in her hair, while the other held her around the waist. Her own hands moved of their own accord, releasing his shirt and sliding around his neck, tangling in his hair as well. A few minutes, or quite possibly hours, later they broke apart for the need for oxygen was too great. 

"I've been wanting to do that since 10:30 this morning." She grinned at the sound of his voice, it was stunned and out of breath. She'd done that, and boy was that a great feeling. 

"Mm. You shouldn't have waited that long." She mumbled, resting her forehead against his as he linked their fingers. 

"Oh? It's not for lack of effort love." She giggled slightly, glancing at his lips before pulling away so he could ice his face again. 

"Fair point." She mimicked his words from earlier. 

"Emma?" She jumped when Mary Margaret's voice appeared behind her. "Is everything okay? I'm sorry about David, but you know how protective he is." Emma stood up, instantly putting space between her and Killian and nodded. 

"Yeah." Killian stood up as well, but didn't make contact with her. For some reason Emma had a feeling he understood what her relationship was with these people. 

"It was partly my fault lass, don't blame him too much." Emma smiled slightly at his words, which of course gained Mary Margaret's attention. 

"Would you like to stay for a while? I'm just about to make dinner." Emma hesitated, if she stayed then she was in for questions, but she did have plans with Jones so she shook her head. 

"We were actually on our way out, sorry about that. Maybe tomorrow?" Mary Margaret stared between them for a second before getting a knowing smile on her face. 

"Uh huh...okay. Well...have fun. And Emma I know you're putting off the phone call but it has to be done." Emma rolled her eyes but nodded as she pulled Killian to the door. 

"Tell David and Grace we said goodbye." Mary Margaret nodded. 

"Don't forget to feed yourself Emma! I know you haven't eaten all day!" She called after them but Emma just waved and then climbed into the car. 

"You haven't eaten all day?" She shrugged. 

"I'm used to it, I've gone days without eating." There were days when her stomach felt like it was going to tear itself apart since the other children got to the food before she did, there were days when she sat in class, half bent over and her head on the desk. Sometimes the teachers would bring her some food, but eventually they stopped doing that as well. After all Emma didn't belong and she soon faded into the background. 

"Days?" She nodded, hesitating slightly but ultimately deciding to tell him.

"Well, at the orphanage there wasn't enough food for us all, all the time...of course the younger kids had to be well fed since they had a higher chance of getting adopted..." She focused on the road but he understood. 

"You gave up your food, to give them a better chance. Pretty selfless there love." 

"Shut up." She muttered, her face reddening and he chuckled lightly, before doing as she asked and falling silent until they pulled up to her house. Once they were inside she set to making their dinner and tried to ignore the face that she could feel his eyes watching her.


	4. I Might Regret This

Chapter 4:

“Hang on, I just need to make a call.” Emma glanced at the clock before reluctantly pulling out her cellphone and dialing a familiar number. It was 8:00pm here in New York, so in Japan it would be about 9:00am. He’d be awake. He had to be. 

“Hello?” His voice washed over her like a calming river. 

“Hi.” She bit her lip nervously. 

“Emma? Oh thank god you’re okay!” He sounded so relieved she couldn’t help but smile slightly. 

“Yeah. Sorry I haven’t called…it’s just…” She hesitated. “Graham, Jefferson is in the hospital again.” Silence. “He’s stable, but they’re keeping him for a while.” She explained and Graham let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks for letting me know Ems, I’m glad you got out okay. Are you doing alright?” Damn. 

“Yeah…” She so wanted this conversation to just end. 

“Listen, I’m actually coming back tomorrow for a few days. We should get together. Hang out or go to lunch or something. What do you say?” Shit. 

“Um…sure.” Her shoulders slumped slightly with her words, but she owed him this. “Bye.” Once she hung up the phone she ran a hand through her hair. 

“Are you alright love?” She shrugged, fiddling with the fork on the counter beside her. She was cooking dinner for them both, and it should be finished soon. “I’m guessing that was the phone call you wished to avoid?” She nodded once and he slowly wrapped his fingers around her wrist and spun her around to face him. 

“What?” It was a little angrier then she intended and she saw some emotion spike in his eyes. "Sorry...it's just...Graham's coming back for a few days and that's probably the most stressful thing that's happened." He tilted his head curiously, almost like a puppy would and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch. "He's Jefferson's older brother, and he was one of my best friends." He was still confused. "Things happened and he moved away suddenly, leaving only a message behind." Emma shrugged slightly and avoided Killian's eyes. "Just like everyone else, he left too." She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her face as her eyes stung with tears while studied the cupboards beside them. 

"Not everyone-" She dropped her gaze to her feet. "-will leave you, love.” She nearly laughed. 

“Right, okay.” He slowly lifted her face until she met his eyes. 

"I'm serious." She could see he wasn't lying, since her bullshit detector wasn't going off, but she didn't know what to say. Damn him. He's making her feel better. Instead of using words, she chose to go with actions to express herself. That seemed to be the way things were for her. She stretched up on her tiptoes, capturing his slightly parted lips with her own. Once again, sparks reached every inch of her body, and after he released her wrist she entangled her fingers in his already messy hair. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it, but then again maybe he couldn't. It didn't take very long before they were both in need of oxygen, and she was pleased to discover he had a slight redness to his face along with the fact his eyes were wild and darker then usual. He moved his thumb to trace the dimple in her chin and she leaned slightly into his touch. "That was..." She smiled at him. 

"My way of expressing myself." Emma finished and he nodded slowly, lifting her onto the counter with ease before pulling her in for more. She didn't want to admit it, but she was rather enjoying herself, and if his enthusiasm was any indication, Killian was too. Emma pulled away when she smelled smoke and groaned. "There goes our dinner." She mumbled, arms still wrapped loosely around his neck while his were around her waist. "We could order pizza." She suggested and he nodded slowly in agreement. She hopped off the counter, trying to get a hold on herself because DAMN was that ever a kiss. Out of breath, feeling weak in the knees, pulse racing and heart pounding. She hadn't felt this way since Neal, and he sure as hell did not kiss her like that. She emptied the pan of burnt food into the trash, before placing the pan in the sink and phoning in their pizza order. 

"What would you like to do now love?" His voice had an underlying tone to it, but she ignored it. 

"Movie." He raised an eyebrow but nodded. 

"Alright." She took a deep breath before reaching over and tangling their fingers together. "I quite like this." He muttered and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. 

"Yeah." His hand was warm in hers, causing a tingling sensation to make it's way up her arm. Definitely something to talk to Ruby about. She pulled out their DVD's and he raised an eyebrow while picking up a romantic comedy. 

"Funny. I didn't peg you for the romance type, love." She rolled her eyes. 

"Those are Ruby's movies. Sometimes she forces me to watch them with her and it's horrifying. The whole process is the same in each one. No thank you. I prefer horror movies or action films." He grinned at her. 

"Fantastic." That made her happy. Finally someone agreed with her! 

"So...horror if you don't mind?" He shook his head and she put a disc in. One of the more recent horror movies since they always seem to scare her slightly. He was already seated on the couch, and she hesitated before curling up next to him. It's hard, it's scary, but she wanted to do this. To her its as if they've known each other a long time, but to her walls...it's a different story. They still had thousands of things to talk about, billions of things to learn about each other, and a ton of things to discuss...but Emma found herself wanting to do it. She wanted to do this for him.

oOoOo

They were sitting facing each other on the couch, Emma's legs were crossed while Killian was just slightly twisted. "Favourite colour love?" She thought for a second, taking a bite of the pizza slice she was holding. 

“I don’t know…maybe red?” He nodded thoughtfully. “Whats yours?” This was curious. She never did this. She didn’t sit down with people and talk about things like this, it wasn’t what she was used to. She’s never had someone ask her what her favourite colour was before…not anyone. 

“Black.” She rolled her eyes. 

“No, no. A colour.” He sighed before glancing at her and blushing slightly. 

“Gold…” He trailed off, staring at the wall and nervously tugging on his ear. Why did he look embarrassed? “Favourite ice cream?” She thought for a second. 

“Chocolate…but not just chocolate. Chocolate with extras like strawberries or something.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Cotton Candy.” Emma had to try not to laugh at that one. He stared at her, silently daring her to say something, but she just smiled slightly. “Favourite…movie?” She blushed, taking another bite of her pizza to avoid answering. “Is it that embarrassing?” She shrugged, putting her slice of pizza down and took a sip of her water. 

“Its just…I don’t like admitting it.” She mumbled and he reached over to once again twirl a golden lock of her hair around his finger. “Oh god. Im stupid.” She whispered, sudden realization dawning on her. 

“I hardly think so love.” Her cheeks warmed up at his comment which made his eyes sparkle. 

“Sorry, that was about something else…anyways. My favourite movie-and if you repeat this to anyone I will have to hurt you-is…The Avengers.” He raised an eyebrow. “I have my reasons! Everyone’s got something they don’t like to admit they like.” He nodded in agreement. 

“Pirates of The Caribbean.” She choked on her water and he immediately became concerned. 

“Pirates of the Caribbean? Really?” He blushed slightly but nodded regardless. “I never would’ve guessed that…I was thinking something more…I dunno.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Well normally I would not admit that love, but since you told me truthfully what yours was, I decided I would do the same.” She couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face at his words. “Now tell me darling, what is your favourite drink, alcoholic or otherwise?” She giggled. She couldn’t help it. “Something funny love?” She shook her head, calming herself. 

“Its just…nobody’s ever cared enough to ask me this.” He stared at her. 

“I figured it was official first date material.” Her face reddened. 

“First date?” He nodded. 

“Well…I believe that is what this would be called? If you don’t count yesterday where you got plastered.” He waited. 

“Oh! Right.” She chewed on her bottom lip for a second and his hand twitched. Curious. “Um…well hot chocolate with cinnamon. Cant go wrong with that…and definitely wine.” He grinned at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “What?” She asked and he brushed his fingers against her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps, before lacing their fingers together. 

“Hot chocolate would indeed be my choice too. Although I would have to disagree with the wine, I prefer rum to be honest with you love.” He paused, unable to, or unwilling to, ask any further questions. Her eyes immediately flicked down to their hands before glancing at his lips and then finally meeting his eyes. She nervously licked her lips and she could’ve sworn his eyes darkened. She slowly moved her free hand up his arm where it bypassed his shoulder and tangled itself in his hairline. “Emma?” She just smiled slightly. 

“Just kiss me you idiot.” Thankfully, he didn’t need to be told twice, because a moment later his mouth was on hers with a passion she never expected. Just when Emma began to want more, the house phone rang. 

"Ignore that." She mumbled as he moved to trail light kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. 

"Hey Em! It's Ruby! I'm calling ya back. Why didn't you answer? Did you actually go out for once? Wow. Good for you! You make Ruby proud! Alright, I'll phone your cellphone. Of course, you could be ignoring me. Maybe have a guest over? Well...if you don't answer your cellphone I might just come home tonight..." She left that threat hanging as the answering machine cut out. Killian raised an eyebrow at her and just as she was about to move in for another kiss….

"Shit." Emma muttered as her cellphone rang. She quickly stood up and ran over to the counter, scooping her phone and answering in one swift movement. "Hello?" She answered as calmly as she could. 

"Hey Em! Are you not at home?" She tried not to laugh. 

"No I am, I just missed the phone...I was in the other room." That wasn't exactly a lie. 

"Oh, sorry about the message then." You're so not sorry. 

"Ah no, it's alright. I liked it." She bit her lip to stop from giggling when arms snaked their way around her waist. 

"Is everything okay?" Ruby was curious and Emma did her best to keep her voice level when Killian began kissing her neck and collarbone. 

"Yes, everything is fine.” She pulled the phone away from her ear. “Stop it!” She hissed and then put it back. "Listen, I have something important to talk to you about...but it'll have to wait until morning.” He had ignored her previous request and she had to throw a hand over her mouth to stop from giggling. “Killian, I swear!” She whispered. 

“Em? Is something going on?” Her eyes widened and she answered a little too quickly. 

“No! Sorry about that. Um...Jefferson had another incident today and I've been baking for Grace and it's just been a really long day. I'll call you tomorrow Ruby okay?" She was surprised at how calm she was keeping her voice. Killian was being....well, quite a distraction. 

"Alright. Stay safe Em! Give Grace my love! Night!" She hung up. Emma tossed her phone on the counter and hopped onto it, wrapping her legs around Killian and drawing him close. 

"Stop that." She ordered, but a smile tugged at her lips. 

"I'm not sure to what you're referring love?" His eyes were twinkling and that was a dangerous sign. 

"Look...I don't want to ruin this...whatever this is going to be." She surprised herself by saying these words. "So...this is as far as I'm willing to go right now." He understood, of course he did. 

"That's fine love. As long as there will be lots of this." She rolled her eyes. He brushed some hair out of her face and she leaned into his touch. "What's on your mind love?" God damn him. How did he know what she was thinking?! 

"Nothing...it's just..." She hesitated. "I'm happy." He grinned and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning closer to him. “If you tell anyone I said that, I will be forced to kill you though.” He chuckled and kissed her lightly. 

“Should we finish that movie love?” She thought for a moment. 

“Maybe in a little while…”

oOoOo

"It's late, I really should be going to bed." She hesitated. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She couldn't help smiling at the grin that split onto his face. 

"If you want to see me, I'll be here love." She raised an eyebrow, seriously doubting it. 

"Okay...so I'll see you tomorrow." She walked him to the door and he hesitated so she stretched on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss. "Goodnight Killian." He smiled slightly. 

"Goodnight love." The door closed and Emma sighed. Her house seemed oddly empty now that he was gone. If she had thought that these events would've occurred sixteen hours ago, she would've laughed. But now at twelve thirty in the morning, she was having trouble believing she's this way. 

"Idiot.” She muttered to herself before she ran a hand through her hair and decided to get ready for bed. For some odd reason, when she thought of seeing him again, her stomach began to twist itself into knots, her heart sped up and she felt nervous. Emma Swan actually felt nervous…but then again, nobody ever keeps their promises. So why would he be any different? Despite the knowledge of this, as Emma crawled into bed, she couldn’t help but hope he might be different. She hoped he would show up, and hoping is a very dangerous thing.


	5. Interruptions

Chapter 5:

Stumbling out of bed Emma began to regret her decision to get up. The warmth of her bed was almost more appealing than another day with Killian Jones. Almost. Wait, where did that thought come from? Strange. Another strange thing was that she found herself humming as she got ready. She never did that. However her good mood changed quickly. She’d been up for only two hours and she was already stressed. “Hello?” She answered her phone on the second ring. 

“Hi Em! I got in a little earlier than I expected so I’m on my way back to Jeff’s house. I just wanted to let you know in case you happen to see someone strange walking around.” Graham sounded so hopeful, and he was a nice guy, but he didn’t exactly leave her with much of a choice sometimes. Thankfully her doorbell rang. 

“Well, maybe I’ll still call the police.” She opened the front door and couldn’t help the way her heart nearly stopped beating in her chest as she smiled at Killian. For a while there, she wasn’t sure he was going to show up. 

“Morning love.” She nodded, pointing to the phone and he fell silent. 

“Was that someone else’s voice? I don’t think I know him.” She tried not to roll her eyes. 

“Sorry Graham. I’ve got to run. I’ll talk to you later.” Without waiting for a reply she hung up. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show.” She muttered and he shook his head as she ran a hand through her hair. 

“I told you, if you want me then I’ll be here.” She smiled and gave him a small kiss before stepping back. He had his camera with him again, and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was permanently attached to him. She opened her mouth to say something when her cellphone rang for the forth time. 

“Ugh. You’ve got to be shitting me!?” She groaned and Killian chuckled at her. “Hello?” It was a little harsher than she intended. 

“Miss Swan, where exactly are you?” Her smile fell off her face and her eyes widened at the voice. Of course Killian became worried, but since this was a person to be afraid of, she didn’t have time to explain. Her hand paused halfway through her hair. 

“Mr Gold…to what do I owe the pleasure?” Her voice was slightly shaky, but she didn’t have time to be concerned about that. 

“I asked where you were, since you aren’t where you are supposed to be Miss Swan. I do recall that your payments are due today, but you aren’t here at all.” Damn. He was outside the bakery. 

“Oh give me that!” An accented female voice cut in and after a short scuffle, her voice filled the phone. “Hi Emma, it’s Belle. We’re outside your bakery and my stupid husband is anxious to get the payment. Would you mind meeting us here?” She relaxed almost entirely. 

“Sure thing! I just have to grab my coat and then I’ll be on my way.” Belle wasn’t scary at all, how she ended up with Mr Gold, Emma will never know. 

“Thanks! I’ll see you soon.” She hung up the phone and turned to face Killian. “I forgot that my payments are due today. Do you mind?” He shook his head and waited as she grabbed her coat, before he laced his fingers with hers and they stepped outside. This just isn’t a day of luck for Emma because as soon as she finished locking her door a car pulled up at Jeffersons house, and a man Emma hadn’t seen in five years climbed out. “I hate my life.” She whined and Killian glanced at her curiously. 

“Why would you say that darling?” She smiled slightly, turning to face him. 

“Today has been shit so far. Thats why.” His eyes glimmered with an emotion or idea she couldn’t quite pinpoint, but a few seconds later she knew exactly what he was thinking. As she entangled her fingers in his hair she distantly heard her name being called, but she ignored it. She pulled away a few seconds later, his thumb tracing her chin, while she bit her lip. 

"Feeling better love?" He asked, lightly pulling her lip out from under her teeth. 

"Uh." That's all she could say when his mesmerizing blue eyes locked on hers and he grinned mischievously. 

“Emma!” The voice called again and she stared at Killian for a second longer before turning around and placing a smile on her face. 

“Hi Graham.” He glanced between her and Killian, his eyes cold, before smiling genuinely at her. 

“You haven’t changed much, although I see that you and Neal didn’t last.” He struck her right where she hurts the most, her fingers tightened in Killian’s hand. 

“No…we didn’t. Listen, Graham we have to get going. I’ve got some errands to run. I’ll talk to you later okay?” She was brushing him off, she didn’t want to talk to him. She didn’t want to see him. It was like opening old wounds she tried but failed to get over. 

“Alright…why don’t you give me a call when you get back. I’m off to the hospital to see my brother and then I’ll be back.” She nodded once before spinning on her heel and pulling Killian away.

“What was that about?” He asked when they got in the car. 

“…Not yet.” He accepted that she wouldn’t tell him yet, which was an unusual thing for her since they either pushed until she closed herself off completely, or they left before they could even get that close. She put the keys in the ignition, turned on the radio, and drove off.

oOoOo

“Miss Swan! You’re late!” She nodded. 

“I’m sorry Mr Gold, today’s been crazy. I apologize.” He just nodded once as she unlocked the bakery and the four of them headed inside. 

“Mr Jones, it’s nice to see you again.” Killian just made a face at him that made Emma tilt her head in curiosity. 

“Here, it’s all here.” She handed him a wad of cash she had stashed behind the cash register. “That covers everything.” He nodded slowly before turning around. 

“I’ve got two more stops to make, Belle.” She just nodded and then he was gone. 

“Sorry again Emma.” She shook her head. 

“It’s fine Belle. He’s not the first person I’ve had to deal with thats like that…they’re nice around one person but then they change just like that…” Belle nodded. 

“He’s hard to get used to, it took him a long while to stop treating me like I wasn’t worth it. After he realized I was, we went out. We’ve been together ever since. I promise you this Emma.” She smiled at her. “If he’s ever nice to you, and he will be, don’t be surprised. His hard exterior comes with the job.” She gave Emma a small hug before he called for her. “Oops. I’ve been discovered. I’ll see you around Emma!” Then she was gone too. 

“This is your bakery?” She turned to face Killian, who was right beside her and nodded. 

“This is my life.” She corrected and he grinned at her. 

“I’ve been in here before. When it first opened.” She stared at him. 

“Seriously?” Killian nodded. 

“Yeah, it was a while ago now, but I remember because I thought that the lady behind the counter was…” He reached up to scratch behind his ear as a light blush tinted his cheeks. 

“Thought she was what?” Emma teased and he swallowed nervously. 

“I thought she was...well, quite attractive actually." He glanced nervously at her. "I see now that I was right." Her face turned bright red and he laughed. 

"Killian?" She had to ask. "Why don't you ever push for answers, or tell me that I'm too guarded?" He reached over and linked both his hands with hers. 

"Because I'm the same way as you are darling. I've gotten better, but I know exactly what you've been through." She seriously doubted that. "As I've mentioned before, I don't have any family." He began and she waited patiently. "My mother died when I was at a young age, and my father left me not too long after. I have no idea if he's dead or alive. I had an older brother, his name was Liam, so I wasn't on my own...but Liam and I...well, we didn't get along half the time. I had a hard time believing he wasn't going to leave me as well. Of course he had to support the two of us, so I didn't get to see much of him. Then one day I woke up, and he wasn't there anymore." Emma had tears in her eyes, she knew exactly what he was talking about, she's had those same feelings. He wasn't looking at her anymore since he had tears in his own eyes. "He left me a note. He said it was too much, and he couldn't handle it anymore...I got a phone call two years later from a different country. They informed me he had been shot. Wrong place at the wrong time." Emma lifted her hand and wiped the tears off his face. His hand covered hers and held it there. 

"I'm sorry Killian." She didn't know what else to say. 

"Yeah, you can't choose your family." She shook her head. 

"No, you can't..." She took a deep breath before smiling lightly. "We should go for ice cream. Right now." He raised an eyebrow. 

"Right now?" She nodded. It was an impulse, and she wanted to go with it. Anything to keep her from returning home. He thought for a second. "Why not." She grinned and they left the bakery hand in hand. 

oOoOo

"So tell me why your morning was so...shitty." She shrugged as they sat back down at a table outside the ice cream place, having just finished their ice cream. 

"It didn't start out that way, believe me. I got a phone call from Ruby, then nonstop questions from Ruby about...us." She blushed slightly but continued. "Then I got a phone call from Neal, which I honestly should've hung up on right away, but I didn't. I spent half an hour arguing with him." Killian's eyes narrowed at that. "After that I tried to get dressed since I was still in my pajamas, but I'd misplaced nearly everything. Then I fell over when I was getting dressed and nearly smashed my head, thankfully I didn't. That was followed by a phone call from Graham, and that's when you arrived." He stared at her before laughing. "Hey!" She complained. "That's not fair!" He managed to get a hold of himself before he nodded. 

"Sorry love, it's just...you have horrible luck." Emma rolled her eyes, smacking him in the shoulder. 

"Shut up!" He fell silent. "Anyways, what do you want to do today?" He blinked at her. 

"Are you avoiding that man from before love?" She shook her head quickly but he raised an eyebrow so she sighed. 

"Maybe...it's just...he's going to want to talk. I don't like talking." She was grumbling and she knew it. 

"How's this, I'll stay with you." She glanced up from the table. 

"Really?" He nodded solemnly and she smiled happily. 

"Thank you." Emma meant it. It would be so much easier to talk to Graham if she wasn't alone. Especially since it would be Killian, which would make Graham's feelings for her a topic they wouldn't have to discuss. 

"I feel like there is more to this story than you are telling me though darling." Emma was going to have to tell him, just in case Graham brought it up.

"There is...there is so much more." She hesitated, but had to tell him. "I met him seven years ago when I moved into that house...and I have to admit at first I kind of liked him. But we became friends, and I realized he would never be anything more than that." He held her gaze but didn't say anything. "Then I got drunk." He understood. 

"A one night stand?" Emma nodded. "It was obviously strange after that because he wanted more but I only saw him as a friend...then he just up and left for Japan. He left a message telling me how he felt, and that was it." Emma shrugged but Killian didn't seem upset. "I didn't get the message until a little while later though...I was...otherwise located." Might as well tell him this as well. "If I tell you this, you have to promise not to judge me...not many people know about it, and I understand if you change your mind and decide to run away." He frowned at her. 

"I'm not going to run love." She smiled. 

"Alright...I was in prison for two years." Killian stared at her for a moment. 

"Seriously?" She nodded. 

"I stole some things, got caught, so on and so forth." She half expected him to get up and walk away, instead he leaned over and kissed her. 

"Thank you for being honest with me darling." He didn't care that she went to prison? He only cared that she was honest with him. 

"Yeah...well, don't expect that too often." A voice came from behind them and she stood up quickly, grabbing Killian's hand and pulling him away. "You're going to have to talk to me eventually Emma!" She ignored him, pulling Killian around the corner before stopping. He look around before tugging on her arm and pulling her backwards. They were in an alleyway but she had to wait until she was sure Neal was gone. 

"Is he following you?" She shrugged. 

"I wouldn't put it passed the bastard." She muttered before glancing at Killian. That was a mistake. His expression gave away his entire plan, but she was okay with that. A few moments later they had to pull away for lack of oxygen. "This, is not the place." She mumbled, his mouth finding hers again. She felt like she was going to collapse on the spot, but she broke the kiss before that happened. "Come on, let's go home." 

oOoOo

Almost right after they got through the door did they continue. They managed to get their coats off, and their shoes, and she had just sat down on the couch when they picked up where they left off in the alleyway. There was a knock on the door and Emma groaned. "Ignore it?" Killian asked and she nodded as he began kissing his way down her neck and back. Another knock. She was really tempted to yell at the person to leave. "I think you should get that." Every word of his was punctuated with a kiss. 

"I don't want to." She grinned as their eyes locked. His eyes were fiery and passionate, so she could only imagine what hers were like. 

"Fair point." She giggled as she pulled him down with her, her head narrowly missing the arm of the couch. Her legs were tangled with his slightly, her arms around his neck and she was happy....until the knock came again. 

"Ugh. I guess I really have to get that." She muttered and he moved so she could stand. Though, that was proving rather difficult. She fixed her hair, which was quite messy, straightened her clothes and made her way to the door. Killian followed like a little puppy, his hand reaching for hers before she opened it. It was automatic now, but that doesn't mean it didn't send shivers up her spine every time their fingers locked. "Graham...hi." This is awkward. Graham glanced between the two of them, taking in their flushed faces, dancing eyes and linked hands. 

"Sorry...am I interrupting?" His voice was stone cold and she was about to say yes when Killian shot her a look. Why he of all people wanted her to say no was beyond her. Maybe he knew she would regret not talking to Graham while he was here. 

"Not at all, come on in." He smiled gratefully and stepped inside. It was only two in the afternoon, but Emma was already exhausted, this conversation was definitely going to be the end of her.


	6. Finally

Chapter 6:

Emma shut the door and let out a sigh, running her hand through her hair. With her back pressed against the wall she slid down until she hit the floor. That was one of the most stressful conversations she's had in a long time! Graham had done nothing but glare at Killian the entire time. It was rather annoying. She heard the familiar click of the camera and lifted her head to see a guilty Killian in front of her. Instead of helping her up, he simply slid down next to her and sighed. "I'm afraid I wasn't much help, I apologize lass." He spoke weird, and that made Emma smile slightly. 

"No, you were actually a big help. So thank you." He smiled at her. "And stop calling me that." She added, to which he looked slightly confused. 

"What should I call you then love?" She rolled her eyes. Stupid English dork. 

"Well, anything but lass really. Oh, I'm particularly fond of one title. My name. I've had it my entire life you know." She tried to keep a serious face, but her mouth turned up at the corners. 

"Emma?" That was all he got to say because she leaned over and kissed him slowly. When their hands moved into each other's hair, lips moved in sync, and things were getting more heated, the phone rang and Emma groaned as she pulled away from him. Albeit a little reluctantly, but she'll never admit that to anyone. "I'm starting to think that something is against us being together love." Killian commented as she stood to answer the phone. "Hello?" She asked, a seriously annoyed tone to her voice. 

"Hey Emma, what's the matter?" She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. Neal needed to leave her alone or she was going to have to get a restraining order against him. 

"Who was it darling?" She shrugged. 

"Sales call." She replied, sitting on the couch and crossing her legs under her. A few seconds later he was beside her, the familiar noise of the camera clicking once more. He'd taken so many pictures of her today that she didn't even care anymore. 

"You'll have to come by my studio sometime." He spoke with a light tone, but she could hear the underlying plea as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Hm...that would be nice wouldn't it?" His answering grin made her breathing become slightly more difficult. "It's too bad we already have plans for tomorrow." She muttered and he raised an eyebrow. 

"And what would that be love?" She moved closer, until she could see the details in his eyes, like the silver specs and the way that the blue was darker near the center. She didn't kiss him though, and she could see how desperately he wanted to close the gap. 

"Well, I've got a day full of errands. Like grocery shopping, perhaps some clothes shopping...maybe a movie...maybe a dinner..." She grinned and he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Emma!" He complained and she giggled before sealing the gap between them and ending their conversation for a while. Emma very reluctantly sent Killian home at 10:30 that night, not because she didn't want to rush things, but because she was absolutely exhausted. She had just gotten into her pajama's, a tank top and a pair of shorts, when there was a knock at her door. "Bloody hell, where have you been hiding those legs?" She blushed bright red and he laughed. "Sorry love, but they are rather stunning." He scratched behind his ear   
slightly and she waited patiently for him to explain why he had returned to her house about twenty minutes later. "My car broke down, a tow truck won't be here until tomorrow, and it's cold." That last part was definitely a whine. 

"So....what do you want me to do about it?" Emma had already decided to give him the couch, but she wanted to see him squirm. It was satisfying. 

"Would you mind sparing that empty couch of yours love?" She pretended to think about it, but the pouty expression he put on made her sigh. He was just too cute, for an annoying English dork that is. 

"Alright, come on in. For the record, I was just messing with you." He grinned and stepped inside. "Also if you take one step towards my room I will cut your hands off with a fork." Killian paled at the threat. "Understood?" He nodded once. 

"Aye. Understood." She grinned and then went to fetch him a blanket and a pillow. He thanked her and apologized for intruding, like a gentleman, and it was only after she bade him goodnight that she had trouble getting to sleep. After what felt like hours she huffed a sigh before tossing her covers back and walking into the living room, he was still awake too. 

"Move." She mumbled at he stared at her in surprise. "Move over." She could feel her face burning, but since it was dark he couldn't see her face, for which she was grateful. 

"Emma, what're you doing?" Killian asked, obviously confused, but she just crawled onto the couch beside him and snuggled into his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around her and she smiled, closing her eyes. 

"Better." She mumbled and he laughed slightly. 

"Yeah, it is." He whispered, kissing her forehead before shifting until he was comfortable. He was warm and their legs were intertwined, but the steady rhythm of his breathing and his heartbeat was what eventually lulled her to sleep. That was the first night Emma hadn't felt lonely, it was also the very first time she slept nightmare free. 

oOoOo

Two weeks later and Emma was prepared to tear her hair out. Neal had continuously shown up at her work, he kept phoning her, and Graham wouldn't stop bothering her when she would return home. He decided to stay for a while longer in order to help David and Mary Margaret with Grace, and keep track of his brother. Today she was walking home from work and Neal came out of nowhere. "Where's your new friend?" She rolled her eyes. 

"He works too dumb-ass. Besides he's my..." She muttered, unable to form the words and he sighed. 

"Why don't you finish with him, and come back to me. We both know that I'm the only one you're worth having." There it was again. He was so subtly putting her down, but yet at the same time, he basically said she was worthless. She just kept walking, her face void of any emotion...or so she thought. 

"Something the matter love?" She lifted her head from the sidewalk and her body relaxed. 

"Love? Really?" He ignored Neal which made her slightly happy. 

"What're you doing here? I thought the studio didn't close for another two hours?" He shrugged. 

"Well, I decided that since I finished early, I might as well accompany a beautiful woman home." He scooped her hand and lightly pressed his lips to it, causing her to giggle slightly. 

"Well if you are quite done, I would like to have a conversation with Emma. Alone." She sighed before turning to face Neal. 

"Neal, I'm going home. Stop following me." She linked her fingers with Killian's and turned away from him. 

"Emma it's about August." She froze. "Who's August?" Neal laughed at Killian's question but Emma's lip trembled. Killian was staring at her, and a frown appeared on his face. 

"He's back Em, and he's looking for you." She slowly closed her eyes and took a calming breath, it didn't work. "I'm surprised you didn't tell your....friend about him." She clenched her fist, her one hand tightening around Killian's. 

"Neal, I swear to god. If you don't turn and walk away right this second I will phone the police." Her voice trembled and she cursed herself for being like this. 

"I don't think I will, you won't phone the cops. You wouldn't do that to me." Emma dropped Killian's hand. 

"You're right Neal, I won't do that to you." He smiled successfully. "However, I still want you to leave me alone." He rolled his eyes. "No? Okay." He was smirking, and Emma was filled with a surge of anger. She quickly spurred her fist forward and punched him square in the face, wiping away the smirk. "Now, I'm going to say it one more time. Leave me the hell alone." She spun on her heel and walked off, Killian following her and trying to stifle his laughter. “

That was a fantastic punch darling, are you sure you're a baker?" She stopped walking and he took her hand, casually bringing it to his lips before she threw her arms around him, unwilling to let go. 

“Neal's the one who broke me...August was a different story. He lead me to believe that he cared, but he didn't. Not one bit. He was a liar." She mumbled her voice muffled by his clothes. He just wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug and pressed a kiss to her temple, causing the skin to prickle where they connected. 

"Come on, my lovely lady swan, let's go home."

oOoOo

"Tell me about this situation." She nodded as they sat down, a meal she cooked completely unburnt for once. Ruby was spending the night at Victors place, which Emma was quite thankful for. 

"There isn't much more to tell, August waltzed into my life, then waltzed right back out again. It didn't take long, maybe a month or so? I'm not sure. But him being back here...that can only mean one thing. He's in trouble and he's going to need help." She paused. "Him needing help is going to bring him right here, I already have Graham and Neal to deal with, I don't need August added to the mix." He raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't they know...?" Killian trailed off at the end, reaching over to brush his fingers against the back of her hand, sending a trail of goosebumps up her arm. 

"About us?" It still made her blush to say that, not to mention the struggle when she says the word boyfriend. "Yeah they do, but they don't seem to care much I guess. Neal thinks I'm a possession, like I'm something that could be owned, Graham thinks that my feelings are somehow reciprocated despite how many times I shoot him down, and August is just a liar." Killian stood up, walked around to pull her out if her chair, before he sat down and pulled her into his lap. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his. 

"For one, you are not something that one could own. Two, the Sheriff needs to calm down, and three I'm curious as to why he would think that with the goodbye, or good morning kisses...well, he must not see the undeniable sparks." His thumb was rubbing patterns along her hip and as he bumped their noses together her breathing hitched, her heartbeat quickening. She was sure he could feel her pounding pulse, hear her loudly beating heart, but when she trailed a hand across his chest she noticed his heart was racing too. "Emma," He began but she cut him off, kissing him hard. At first he seemed surprised, but then he smiled against her lips. 

"Stop being so cute, I won't be able to resist you." She mumbled when she pulled away a few seconds later. 

"I can't help it love, it's part of my charms." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, sighing happily. 

“Right. Your…charms.” She giggled and he rolled his eyes at her before kissing her again. When they broke apart there was a knock on the door, so she stood up, sighing and pulling Killian along with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as she opened the door. 

“Emma, hi.” Graham, again. 

“Hi.” She replied as she bit her lip. 

“Can I talk to Killian for a second? Alone?” She frowned but nodded, pulling away from Killian as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’ll go pick out a movie, love.” She imitated his accent, and poorly, but he still smiled as she walked away. Once she put a DVD in the player she snuck back towards the door. 

“You don’t know her! You probably never will!” Graham was shouting and she heard Killian sigh. 

“Calm down mate, I do know her.” Graham laughed as she inched closer to the door. 

“Yeah right. Tell me something you know about her. Make me believe I can trust you to her.” Emma glared at the door, he didn’t need Graham’s permission to be with her….or anyone else’s but hers for that matter. 

“Her favourite colour is red, but she doesn’t know why. I personally think its because she’s a passionate person, and red is the colour of passion. She never goes into anything without thinking of every possible outcome. She bites her lip when she’s nervous, and runs her hand through her hair when she’s stressed. She prefers horror or action movies over any others, not because they scare her and they do, but because she thinks romance movies are overrated since they all tell the same story. She tries not to cry, but sometimes she can’t hold it in. She clenches her fists when she gets angry, and sometimes she punches people.” Emma’s hand flew up to her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes. “When she gets overwhelmed she takes a second to think it all through, she tries to make me think that she’s strong but her eyes betray her. Not that she isn’t strong, because believe me she is. She’s one of the strongest people I know. She’s too loyal for her own good, otherwise she would’ve told several people to leave her alone a long time ago. I know she cares about me, more so than anyone has before. She ties her hair up when she’s baking, and she bakes when she’s stressed out and its too early for wine.” She never told him that. “Her eyes light up whenever she’s talking about something she loves, or someone. She knows the right things to say when you’re feeling upset, and she even pushes down her own upset feelings if she sees that it bothers you. She doesn’t trust many people, and those she does she treats them like their Kings and Queens. So mate, I’m not sure what you’re so worried about…I’d go to the end of the world for her, or time.” Emma gasped lightly and it fell silent. “Swan, I know you’re there.” He opened the door and she smiled sheepishly at him, biting her lip. 

“Did you really mean all those things?” She asked quietly and he blushed, scratching behind his ear. 

“Aye.” He reached over to wipe the tear from her face and she’s pretty sure her face held every emotion she was currently feeling. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him inside, crashing her lips onto his. 

“Emma!” Graham began but she slammed the door shut, locking it with ease. 

“I’m glad Ruby won’t be home tonight.” She whispered in his ear and Killian couldn’t help the grin that split out over his face. 

“Me too love, because otherwise this would be awkward.” He replied, walking her backwards with his lips on hers. 

“Aye.” She grinned and in that moment, Emma felt nothing but love towards this man. They stumbled, walking into the couch and she giggled before she stepped away. She took a few shaky steps towards her room before she glanced over her shoulder and bit her lip. She grabbed him by his jacket once again, and the door was kicked shut.


	7. Interrogations?

Chapter 7:

Emma rolled over in the bed, biting her lip and fighting the urge to run. She wasn't used to this and it scared her, but what scared her even more is that she wanted to be used to this. She glanced up at his sleeping face and smiled slightly, reaching up to lightly trace a scar he's got in his cheek. She wondered how he got that, along with all the other scars on his body. And what a fine body it was too. She shook that thought off and stretched up to lightly kiss his lips, grinning when he responded. "Morning sleeping beauty." She teased and when he looked at her she knew he could see that she was afraid. He did say that her eyes would betray her. 

"Are you okay?" He always left the choice up to her, he never told her how to feel or how to act, or even how to live her life, he left the choice up to her, allowed her to make her own decisions. If she said no, he would be okay with that, and he would back off. But she didn't want that. 

"I will be." He reached over and wrapped a piece of her hair around his finger, his eyes never leaving hers. She could feel the fear and anxiety slipping away as she realized, she could get used to this. That's when her stomach growled. Before she could say anything, the doorbell rang. 

"Really? At this time in the morning?" She muttered to herself, because even though it was ten in the morning, she never got a visitor before noon. Ever. Unless it was Killian. 

"Maybe they'll go away." He muttered, pulling her closer and kissing her again. 

"Could definitely get used to this." She mumbled, more to herself than to him, but his eyes twinkled and she blushed. Thankfully the doorbell rang again. "Saved by the bell." She muttered, detangling herself from him, standing up and tossing his shirt over her head. "Eh, it'll do." She made her way to the door and when she opened it her eyes widened. 

"Emma!" The person complained when she shut the door on reflex. 

"Sorry." She grimaced, opening the door again. 

"Yeah you better be sorry. May I come in?" She reluctantly stepped aside to let Mary Margaret in just as she heard Killian's annoyed voice from the bedroom. 

"Are you sure? And it can't be postponed?" A slight pause. "Yes I had plans! Important ones!" Another pause. "No I can't just cancel them!" He groaned. "Fine. But you have to pay me double. I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to stop by my house first." Another pause. "Of course I'm not home Robin, that's why you had to call me on my cellphone! You're an idiot, man. Get your girlfriend to kick you in the ass for me. I'll be there as soon as I can." A few seconds later Killian came out of her room. "Sorry love, emergency photo shoot for a magazine. I shouldn't be too long." She nodded as he leaned over to kiss her. 

"Did you need this back?" She asked, indicating the shirt and he just shook his head. 

"Keep it...I'll be back for it later." He winked and she rolled her eyes, giving him another kiss. 

"Have fun!" She called after him and he ran back, giving her two more small kisses before she shoved him towards the door, laughing. “Go! Call me later.” He nodded, giving her one last kiss before shooting her an apologetic look and running out the door, shutting it behind him. 

"I do believe you should put on some tea." Mary Margaret muttered and Emma's insides filled with dread. 

"Shit."

oOoOo

"So, tell me everything. Start from the beginning. How did you meet him?" She sighed.

"Ruby introduced us. He's friends with Victor, Ruby's boyfriend." She stared at her cup of tea. "Ruby then of course set us up, but I got drunk so it foiled her plans. I thought I was free. But she called when I woke up, told me he was going to check in on me that day. That's when I brought him to your house. Up until then we were just friends, aside from the fact that he might have kissed me...but after David punched him I kissed him. It was impulsive, and I almost regretted it, but he's different." She smiled slightly and Mary Margaret stayed quiet while Emma spoke. "He cares about me and not just about my life or my story, he asked my favourite colour, and movies, he knows what I do when I'm stressed or nervous, little things like that." Emma paused. "He knows about me, he's been through similar things, and he's always left me with a choice, an escape route if I want to take it. He respects me for who I am." She shrugged. 

“So how long have you been dating?” Mary Margaret asked and Emma shrugged. 

“About two and a half weeks.” She smiled slightly. 

“How do you feel about him?" Luckily before she could reply, Emma’s phone rang. 

“Saved again.” She muttered, picking up her phone. 

“Emma?” August. 

“No, I’m sorry you have the wrong number.” She tried but she could literally hear his eye-roll. 

“Emma I’m not here to bother you, I came back strictly on business.” Oh, then why did Neal want to warn her about him? She narrowed her eyes. August has been known for lying. “I was just wanting to apologize for everything I put you through. I hope you’ll forgive me.” She frowned. 

“I don’t know.” He seemed to take that as a maybe. 

“Good, listen. I wanted to talk to you about Neal, he’s got a girlfriend named Tamara.” August began. “I know he’s been trying to get back together with you, he was kind of bragging about it. I just wanted to give you a heads up.” She smiled slightly. 

“Thanks August, thats very kind. But I think I’m okay with the whole Neal situation.” Mary Margaret’s eyes narrowed at the mention of Neal. 

“Alright, oh, and he might be planning something. I didn’t stay long enough to hear it. Just a warning. Stay safe Emma!” He hung up. Before she put her phone down, it rang again. 

“Good afternoon love, I hope you aren’t too tired from talking.” She couldn’t hide the way her face lit up at the sound of his voice. 

“Why? You planning something?” She could hear the grin in his voice. 

“Well, I was hoping I could swing by and pick you up for a tour of my studio.” He sounded nervous which made her giggle quietly. 

“That sounds fantastic, however I am not dressed yet. So you will have to wait.” He chuckled lightly. 

“I could help you with that.” He muttered and she blushed. 

“I’m hanging up now. Mary Margaret will let you in when you get here.” She rolled her eyes. 

“It was an honest suggestion love. A fun activity, but an honest suggestion.” She could tell he was grinning. 

“Goodbye Killian.” She hung up the phone. “I’ll be as quick as I can, please don’t interrogate him too badly.” Mary Margaret nodded. 

“I make no promises.” She rolled her eyes and stood up, heading towards her bedroom. “Wait! Emma! You didn’t answer my question about how you feel about him!” She opened her door before replying. 

“Just open the door!” She yelled back before she began to get ready.

*Meanwhile*

Mary Margaret stood up, walking slowly to the door before she opened it to see a nervous Killian. “Good afternoon lass. It’s nice to see you again.” He smiled and Mary Margaret stepped aside to let him in. 

“Come, we can have a chat while we wait.” He followed her to the kitchen table and sat down, patiently waiting for her to begin questioning him. "What do you do for a living Mr Jones?" She asked and he smiled slightly, holding up his camera. 

"Photographer." She didn't seem to like his answer. 

"Have you taken Emma on a real date yet?" He shook his head. "Why not?" She asked. 

"Well, the lass doesn't want to be traditional...besides, it's up to her. If she wants to go on an actual date, she will inform me and I will make it so." She regarded him carefully. 

"Have you been in a previous relationship?" He nodded. 

"Yes. It did not end well." She narrowed her eyes. 

"What makes this one different?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Because Emma is different. She's strong, but at the same time she's delicate. Like a ship on the sea, dangerous yet exquisite." She stared at him. "Besides, with Emma it's different. It feels different. It feels...better...natural, or right if you will." He smiled fondly and Mary Margaret's heart melted slightly. 

"What exactly are your intentions with Emma?" She asked. 

"God, Mary Margaret! You're acting like my mother! You and David need to smarten up or I'll kick your asses to the North Pole." Mary Margaret stared at her as she draped her arms around Killian and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Good afternoon love." He smiled and she had to smile back. 

"Hi." She bit her lip nervously before turning to Mary Margaret, who stood up. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I promise to call you later." Emma smiled as she walked Mary Margaret to the door. 

"You better or I'll send David over to talk to you." She nodded, seemingly scared at the threat, but it was an empty threat. David would never be angry with her over anything if she said it's what she wanted. 

"Bye!" She closed the door behind her, turning around and nearly running into Killian. "I still say you should've been a ninja." She mumbled and he smiled at her. 

"Ready to go darling?" She nodded. 

"Just one last thing..." Emma mumbled, glancing at him shyly before she stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him. A few moments later she pulled away and he looked unable to form words. "Now I'm ready." She grinned and she linked her fingers with his before they walked out the door. 

oOoOo

"This is your studio?!" She stared in amazement at the loft, large windows covering two of the walls, the other two had a white back spread from the floor to just above the camera line, joining a white sheet spread out on the floor. There was a couch under one of the windows, and Emma would imagine that if you sat on it the lighting would be perfect and the images would be professional. 

"This is my life." He corrected her, grinning as his eyes twinkled. He nervously scratched behind his ear and gestured to the room. "So, not to horrible right?" She nodded. 

"Show me some pictures you take." He lead her over to an office on the other side of the room, inside were a set of computers. He sat down in the chair, pulling her onto his lap. "Hey!" She objected but he ignored her as he pulled up a few images on the computer. 

"They aren't my best shots, but they're okay..." She stared at them in awe. 

"Holy shit. Killian these are fantastic!" She gasped before she could stop herself and he chuckled lightly. 

"Really?" She nodded turning to face him. 

"Really. I mean, I could do better you know, with my lengthy amount of photography skills, but you know. Given your skill set, they aren't half bad." He lightly tugged on her jacket as his bright eyes met hers. Slowly he lifted his hand to brush against her cheek, then to play with her hair as he spoke. 

"Something your friend asked me is bothering me." He muttered and he watched as Emma rolled her eyes. 

"She was being overprotective, again. It's rather annoying...but sweet." Emma's face softened slightly and Killian smiled at her. 

"I know, but she asked me if I had taken you on a real date yet, and I really haven't. So love, I'd very much like to go on a date with you." Emma stared at him for a moment before nodded. Why the hell not, right? "Fantastic." He grinned and she thought for a split second this could be a mistake.


	8. Six Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with me this long! I'm going to have another Captain Swan story up soon for those of you who wish to read it. The first chapter is already in progress. Once again thank you!

Chapter 8:

Six months. It had been six months since their first..."date" but not really their first date. Emma rolled over in the bed, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her. She’d gotten used to this, and as much as she hated to admit it, it was home for her now. The odd nights that they couldn’t spend the night together she’d wake up feeling empty and cold. It was an odd feeling, one that she used to experience every day, but now it was a strange thing to be feeling. “Good morning, my lady swan.” She giggled slightly. 

“Good morning Captain.” His face lit up at the words, even though she was teasing him, and he kissed her. They were on Killian’s new boat, sailing for the weekend. As soon as he had expressed the fact that he was interested in sailing, they had both thrown their all into finding a boat for him. When they did, they took the first weekend they both had off and left. 

“This…this is something I could get used to.” Emma mused, a slight amount of doubt lacing her words. 

“Well, we do have the entire weekend…not to mention, any other weekend after that.” Killian laced their fingers together, the ring on Emma’s left hand sparkling in the sunlight. 

“That we do.” She replied casually, leaning over to kiss him again, only this time…with a little more passion.

*Flashback*

“You’re just like everyone else!” She yelled, her pent up anger and frustration getting the better of her. “Why did I think you’d be different?!” She ran a hand through her hair. 

“I don’t understand what you mean love?” His voice was hesitant and she glared at him. 

“Of course you don’t understand. Why would you. You’re just like Neal, and August and Graham.” He narrowed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry you think that Emma, but I do believe I’m better than they are.” She laughed humourlessly. 

“Oh yeah, cause you’re such a gem aren’t you. God, I can’t believe I fell..” She blushed slightly, but then the anger was back. “Just get out of my house.” He shook his head. 

“No.” She raised her eyebrows. 

“No?! Why the hell not?! If you’re going to be like them, you might as well leave like them!” He shook his hand, taking a tentative step towards her before placing his hands on her arms. She froze at his touch, relaxing slowly. 

“Because I love you Emma Swan. If you want me to go, I’ll leave. I’ll do anything for you…but please don’t make me go love.” She hated that word. The love word. What did it even mean anyways. 

“Get out.” She muttered, much less confident. He frowned, taking a step away from her. 

“You actually want me to go?” She nodded and she could hear the underlying anger in his voice. “Really?!” She clenched her fists. 

“Yes! Get the hell out of my house! Why the hell did you want me to say that so badly!?” He glared at her, and she could see he was angry. 

“Because I don’t want to leave you! In fact I was going to ask for your hand in marriage tonight!” Her eyes widened and he scratched the back of his ear, a nervous trait he seemed to have. 

“You what?” She asked and he shook his head. 

“Well this wasn’t exactly how I was going to tell you…but you know now I guess.” He shrugged. “Whatever, you said you wanted me to go, so I’m going. Goodbye love.” He turned around, heading towards the door and her heart ached to see him go. 

“Killian wait!” She called after him, not even realizing the words came out of her mouth. 

“What?!” He spun around and she hesitated, but all her anger has dissipated at his previous words. 

“Please…don’t go.” Her voice was timid, and scared but his face softened. She couldn’t bear to see him leave like all the others. It hurt her more to see him walk away, then it did when Neal abandoned her, or when she was returned to the orphanage because her foster parents didn’t want her anymore. He was her life now and she just about sent him away. She took a few steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Please don’t leave.” She muttered and she felt him sigh as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“You’re going to have to make up your mind love, do you want me to stay? Or do you want me to leave?” She glanced up at him, his eyes darkening slightly when she bit her lip. 

“Ask me the question.” He frowned. 

“Pardon?” She resisted rolling her eyes. 

“Ask me the question you were going to ask before all this. The answer to that, will be the answer to your other questions.” He scratched his ear again, before taking a step away from her and getting down on one knee.

“Emma Swan, will you marry me?” She pretended to think about it, biting her lip just long enough for him to worry. 

“Yes.” She grinned and he slipped the ring on her finger, scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

*End Of Flashback*

“What’re you thinking about love?” Killian asked as they sat on the deck, eating breakfast. 

“Oh…nothing.” She smiled at him, unconsciously glancing down at the ring on her finger. It had been sitting there for just over a week now, but to her it still seemed rather strange. She hadn’t ever pictured herself getting married, and now here she was…sitting on a boat out in the middle of nowhere, the sun shining down, eating breakfast with her fiancé. That word was foreign to her…she didn’t know how much it would mean until now. 

“Well love, if you aren’t thinking about anything…” He trailed off and she glanced up after she heard the sound of a camera. “You look stunning darling.” She blushed before lightly shoving his shoulder. 

“Actually, I was thinking about something.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“And what would that be?” He asked, a light smile dusting his face, his eyes twinkling. 

“Why did I ever agree to marry you.” She teased and thankfully he knew her well enough to know she was joking. 

“Well love, if I recall correctly its because you love me. Not to mention I’m dashingly handsome, witty and a fantastic photographer.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, easy there. Don’t want anything going to that big head of yours.” She giggled and he captured her mouth in a swift kiss. 

“You know you love me.” She sighed. 

“And I don’t know why.” She muttered before grinning at him. “So, what are our plans for today?” She asked, setting her plate aside and laying back to stare at the mid-day sky. They already wasted most of the morning, not to mention the previous day as well. She was almost hoping they didn’t have to return to their busy lives again. 

“Well…” Killian began stretching out beside her. “I was thinking that we could swim today.” She nodded, smiling at him. 

“That sounds like fun…” She trailed off, rolling onto her stomach and blocking his view of the sun. “You know…I was thinking about something else.” She muttered leaning in closer to him. 

“Yeah? What was that?” He asked, his eyes locked with hers. 

“You.” Then she rolled away and he groaned. 

“Emma!” He complained which of course made her giggle. 

“What?” She asked innocently and he rolled his eyes. 

“That wasn’t nice love.” She shrugged. 

“Oh well.” She’d actually been thinking about a wedding a lot…everything that had to do with it. It was Ruby’s fault really. When she’d told her…Ruby went insane. She started talking about everything to with it and now Emma couldn’t help but think about it. Mary Margaret and David weren’t as easy to deal with however…neither of them approved at first, but they came around when they saw how happy she was. David was the easiest to convince, Mary Margaret took a little bit longer. She still hadn’t totally warmed up to Killian, but she was better about it. Jefferson had congratulated her when he got out of the hospital, Grace wanted to be the flower girl so of course Emma agreed. Graham congratulated her, but then left for Japan right after. She didn’t expect to hear from him again. Neal tried to convince her to be with him again, so thats when he found out. He had August with him, and August was happy for her. He even offered to design the invitations for her. Everything was fantastic, and Emma couldn’t be any more excited, which was odd for her. She barely even felt scared about it anymore. 

“Earth to Emma…” She blinked staring at Killian. 

“What’s got your mind so distracted today love?” She shrugged. 

“Nothing of importance…I was just thinking…” He waited. “How does July sound for the wedding?” He grinned at her, pulling her close and Emma couldn’t have been any happier.


End file.
